Mario
Mario & Sonic: THE MOST AMAZING GENERIC ZOMBIE HORROR SURVIVAL FPS OF ALL TIME is an FPS video game developed for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Players must play as Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Tails in the Hero Story as they destroy zombies and protect their worlds. It was released on December 21st 2012. It is the first game published by the newly formed publishers Segtendo. Story Mode Mario's Story Story Mario and Peach are relaxing on a field after having a picnic one day, when suddenly the atmosphere starts to get creepy. The two get up and start walking, faster by the second, eventually running. When Peach gets home to her castle safely, Mario heads home on his own. He keeps looking back only to see nothing. Mario makes it back to his house and locks the doors. He jumps into bed and decides that he'll check on Peach first thing in the morning. All night he tossed and turned, and woke up feeling twice as tired then he did the previous night. He sits down at the table and drinks some coffee. Luigi's across the table eating his breakfast, and looks up to notice a tired Mario. He asks his bro what's wrong, and Mario explains his tiredness and about how he wants to check on Peach. Luigi offers to come along and Mario accepts. The two exit their house and head for the castle. As the bros enter the castle, they hear a scream. The bros rush in expecting Bowser, but something much worse has happened. A bunch of zombie Toads are circling Peach. Mario and Luigi try everything they can to defeat them, but nothing works. The zombie Toads start to get dangerously close to Peach, which deeply angers Mario, who pulls out a gun and shoots off all the zombies' heads in rage. Mario pulls out two more and throws them over to Luigi and Peach, and the three start defeating tons of zombies (1). Once all of the zombies in the castle are rid off, the trio escape the castle and go down a pipe to hide, but find out some unexpected guests are already down there, zombies. They must now make it through the underground path alive (2). The three heroes arise from a hidden pipe out in the middle of nowhere. They see a castle in the distance and start to run towards it, when suddenly they're attacked. Mario takes out his shotgun and pulls the trigger towards the attacker, only to find out it was just a Koopa, meaing they must have been nearing a castle that belonged to Bowser. Being the only place they could possibly have left, the plumbers and princess kept on moving towards the castle. The doors were locked so they had to break in by ramming it. When they got in they saw Bowser in the corner, crying. When Mario approached Bowser, he quickly turned around and pulled the trigger on him, but Mario jumped out of the way. Bowser realized it was Mario, and put away his gun while asking him why he came to his castle with Luigi and Peach. The three explain the situation and Bowser reveals he's having problems with Zombies too. The 4 come to the conclusion they will all have to work together from that moment on, since for all they knew they may never be able to live life the way they used to, and then a bunch of zombies crawl in through the windows. All four of them pull out their guns and battle them (3). The team of four dash out of the castle and barely make it out alive as it blows up due to a bomb a zombie set up. They all look up to see a dark sky. A portal opens up and it starts to rain zombies. They all try to run as fast as they can across a field and run through a forest as zombies attack (4). Eventually the four reach a dead end, and zombies close in on them (5). They all manage to fight on and survive for about a minute, until Peach is bit by one of them zombies and gets infected. Mario unleashes his anger out on all the remaining zombies and then falls over on the ground in stress and dispair because of what happened to Peach. Luigi and Bowser try to get Mario's attention but he won't budge. Peach has already turned into a full zombie, and has been mutated into a huge monster in the process. Bowser and Luigi must fight her without Mario (6). After her defeat, Zombie Peach returns to normal size and shape. Mario bangs his head against the wall, unable to take what's happening. Luigi tries to comfort Mario, but thousands of zombies have came out of nowhere and are circling them. A portal opens up in the style of a last minute plot device. Bowser grabs the knocked out Zombie Peach and jumps into the portal. Mario angrily jumps in after him, and Luigi follows shortly afterward. Mario and Luigi awake in a forest, not knowing where they are, and Bowser is nowhere in sight. The Mario Story concludes and is continued in the Hero Story, mixing together with the Sonic Story. Missions #Secure the Castle - Defeat all the Zombie Toads and protect the castle. (Defeat all zombies.) #Underground Horrors - Make it out of the underground level alive. (Get from point A to B.) #Secure the Castle 2 - Defeat the zombies that surrond. (Defeat all the zombies in an arena.) #Zombie Storm - Make it across the zombie infested field. (Get from point A to B .) #End of the Line - Don't get infected by the zombies! (Survive for a whole minute in an arena.) #'Boss Battle' - Defeat the Zombified Princess Peach! (Defeat the boss.) Characters *Mario (Party Lead) *Luigi (Party Member) *Peach (Party Member) *Bowser (Party Member) *Toads (NPC) *Zombie Toads (Enemies) *Zombie Goombas (Enemies) *Zombie Koopas (Enemies) Sonic's Story Story Sonic the Hedgehog was going on a jog through some of his favorite places until he ran into something weird. It was moved very slowly and lifelessly. Sonic approached it a little further and it suddenly snapped and attempted chewing off Sonic's flesh, but it was shot down by someone from afar. Shadow jumped down from a ledge and tossed a gun over to Sonic. Zombies were closing in on them from the distance. Shadow explained the sudden Zombie attack to Sonic and said they needed to get out of there. Sonic nodded and readied a gun for the first time as zombies were now just a few feet away from the two hedgehogs (1). Sonic and Shadow have cleared the zone of zombies. They see a figure approaching in the distance, and Shadow readies his gun, but Sonic stops him. The figure turns out to be Knuckles, and the two hedgehogs explain the situation to him. Shadow hands Knuckles a gun and they proceed to the next act (2). In the Casino Zombie Zone, the team finds Amy Rose, being an idiot wasting money and not knowing about what's going on. The three tell about what's going on, and Amy only agrees to help fight with the team because Sonic's a part of it. Now a team of four, the heroes decide they should go to Station Square and warn everyone of what's going on before Zombies reach that part of the world. Upon arriving to Station Square, our heroes find out they were to late and must fight an endless army of Zombies (3). Sonic starts to worry about Tails, so he, Amy, and Knuckles convince Shadow that they should go check on him. They board the train station. On the way to Mystic Ruins, the train is attacked by tons of zombies. The four must get from train cart to train cart as zombies sabotage the train (4). Once the train is down to it's last cart the zomibes are defeated and the four have arrived at Mystic Ruins, and more zombies are surronding them. Things heat up and the four battle on (5). After the last battle, Eggman shows up in his Egg Carrier and demands a battle from Sonic and his friends at the wrong time (6). Eggman gets beat easily, but also reveals he has all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Eggman does a manicial laugh until zombies manage to get onto his ship, and he starts to freak out. In the confusion Eggman accidentally presses a self destruct button, causing his ship to blow up. The emeralds are scattered and Eggman, Shadow, Amy, and Knuckles are sent flying off somewhere unknown. This concludes the Sonic Story, which is continued in the Hero Story combined with the Mario Story. Missions #Zombie Hill Zone - Finish the act! (Get from point A to point B.) #Casino Zombie Zone - Rid of all the zombies in the zone! (Defeat all the zombies.) #Shooting Station - Protect Station Square from zombies! (Defeat 100 zombies in an arena.) #Choo Choo - Get to the next train cart before the one you stand on is removed! (Get from point A to point B before time runs out.) #Mystic Ruins - Defeat all the zombies! (Defeat 150 zombies in the arena.) #'Boss Battle' - Defeat Eggman and survive the zombie attack! (Defeat the boss and avoid zombies.) Characters *Sonic (Party Lead) *Knuckles (Party Member) *Shadow (Party Member) *Amy (Party Member) *Zombie Flickey (Enemy) *Flesh Powered Badniks (Enemy) *Zombie Chao (Enemy) Hero Story Story Sonic enters Tails' workshop and informs him about what is happening. Tails at first thinks Sonic is joking, but as soon as he sees zombies outside his window he screams and hides behind Sonic. Panic struck the duo, but they knew they needed to make an escape. They both built up courage and took a run for it. A blue streak broke a split in a huge crowd of Zombies, with a yellow one trailing right behind. They both rushed right into the forest. Mario and Luigi were in a forest as well, the same one? Possibly. They crossed over a small stream in the forest by walking across a fallen tree. They looked down at the water, full of zombie waste, which had to have meant the zomibes have reached this location as well, and sure enough they did. The two bros. turned around only to realize there were zombies following them the whole time. They made a run for it, trailing across the forest, until they bumped into some others, and they were none other than Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox, some dear old friends. It only took a second for both duos to realize they were running from the same enemy, so they teamed up, now a team of four, and the first thing they had to do was escape the forest (1)! Team M&S exit the forest and find a secure building with survivors of the zombie apocalypse. Inside, they are welcomed and this becomes their main hub and home during the whole situation. After settling down, the four discuss on what they should do next. One of the members of the base overhears their conversation and tells them of men who happen to be researching the zombie situation. The four leave the base for their first mission, to set out and find the researches to help them with their plan. According to the map, they must pass a big, dead, and grey field (2), a huge river they'll have to cross with a boat (3), and hang glide across an entire zombie infested land (4). Once they finally make it to the researcher's base, they must infiltrate it (5) and fight a zombie queen deep inside of it (6). After destroying the queen, the four find out who the two researches were, Bowser and Eggman, nearly dead, passed out on the floor of a previously locked room. The Hero Story ends and is continued in the Dark Story. Missions #Escape the Forest! - Escape from the zombie infested forest! (Get from point A to B.) #Through the Field! - Get across the dead land. (Get from point A to B.) #Protect the Raft! - Do not let the zombies destroy the raft! (Survive until time runs out.) #Dead Glide - Glide across the field! (Survive until time runs out.) #Infiltration - Get to the center of the research base. (Get from Point A to B.) #'Boss Battle '- Defeat the Zombie Queen! (Defeat the boss.) Characters *Mario (Party Member) *Sonic (Party Member) *Luigi (Party Member) *Tails (Party Member) Dark Story Story Team Mario & Sonic find Bowser and Eggman knocked out in a Zombie Research Facility and they find out the two villains were the ones who were researching for way to rid of the zombies. Bowser and Eggman then go through a series of flashbacks that lead up to the present time line. It all started when Bowser fell out of the other side of the portal he took, loosing Peach in the process. The first person he ran into was Eggman, and they got along quite well, so they teamed up to try and rid of the zombies. Eggman and Bowser both get in their flying vechicles (Bowser in his retarded clown thing and Eggman in his retarded Eggmobile thing). They get attacked while flying across the sky (1) and must defeat the zombies in the air. Just as they think they are done for, Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic came out of nowhere and destory some threatening zombies and save Bowser and Eggman. The two join the team and the group continues onto the research facility. Upon entering, they are ambushed by zombies (2). Bowser and Eggman are doing research and they send Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic to go fetch something deep downstairs (3), but they end up never returning. After some hours pass, they decide to go down and look for the two, but the route they took has a jammed door so they go out of their way to reach them (4). Bowser and Eggman find their two allies, but they are ripped apart violently on the ground. They both look up and find a huge generic zombies boss and kill it (5). Eggman and Bowser manage to kill it, but they slowly start to die themselves for some retarded plot device related reason, but with his last energy, Eggman turns Bowser Jr. into a cyborg with Metal Sonic's remaining parts, allowing both of them to live as the same person. Now caught up in the present, team M&S helps Bowser and Eggman recover. There is not much time left, they all team up. They must find their friends and rid of the zombies forever! This ends the Dark Story. All of the stories will now be concluded in the Final Story. Missions #Survive the zombified skies! - Survive as the flying machines automatically fly to the research facility. (Survive) #Destroy all the zombies! - Destroy 150 zombies! (Defeat 150 zombies in the arena!) #Find the supplies! - Go deep into the facility to find important research crap! (Get from point A to B.) #Find Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic! - Find the two missing allies. (Get from point A to B.) #'Boss Battle '- Defeat the Zombie King! (Defeat the boss.) Characters *Bowser (Party Member) *Eggman (Party Member) *Bowser Jr. (Party Member) *Metal Sonic (Party Member) *Generic Zombie (Enemy) Final Story Story All of the characters involved in the story regroup and they all are thought to be murdered by a giant zombie. This is to ensure a sequel that will never be coming out. The story of this game is considered to be canon to both the Mario and Sonic franchises, and was the last release for both series. Missions N/A Characters errone Multiplayer Mode In Multiplayer mode, you can play as 42 different playable characters, 13 from both the Mario and Sonic series, 6 from other Nintendo and SEGA franchises, and 10 guest characters as you compete in various modes with or against your friends! Modes Online Shoot everything that moves. CoD Mode Shoot everything that moves. Characters Mario Series *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Daisy *Toad *Professor E. Gadd *Donkey Kong *Fawful Sonic Series *Sonic the Hedghog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Shadow the Hedgehog *Big the Cat *Eggman *Metal Sonic *Silver the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Nack the Weasel *E-102 Gamma *Rouge the Bat Other Nintendo and SEGA Series *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Kirby (Kirby) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Red (Pokemon) *Fox (Star Fox) *Phantom R (Rhythm Thief) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Ristar (Ristar) Guests *Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph) *Spy (Team Fortress 2) *JonTron *Egoraptor *ALF *Professor Hershel Layton (Professor Layton) *Luke Triton (Professor Layton) *Frank *Geromy *Gabe Newell DLC Packs With all DLCs, it is possible ot have a total of 53 playable characters. Worthless Wall of Text A worthless wall of text that is added to the game's coding. It extends all data on the game by 5,000 MB. This sells for $5 on the Nintendo eShop for both 3DS and Wii U, and $6 on PSN though the game is not present on the console. On Disc Character Pack Adds 10 more characters to the game for $10. All of the data for these characters is present on the disc, but must be payed for before use. *Dipper *Mabel *MAREO *SANIC *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Blaze the Cat *Classic Sonic *E.T. *Elliot On Disc Maps Adds maps that are present on the disc but cannot be used without pay for $15 a piece. *Delfino Plaza (Ripped right from Super Mario Sunshine.) *Egg Carrier (Ripped right from Sonic Adventure.) *Every Single TF2 Map (Each sold separately.) Bad Box Art Mega Man Costs $10 and adds Bad Box Art Mega Man to the game. Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Zombies Category:Games Category:Pages by Phantom R